


Camboy

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, chatlog-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who you meet on the net...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with my darling husband Osiris Brackhaus
> 
> Sean Bean = daddycool
> 
> Justin Timberlake = sweet16

It was close to ten o'clock, so Justin made sure he had everything prepared for his private session with 'daddycool'. Grinning, the teenager picked up the brand new i-pod from his nightstand. 

Now, this definitely was worth a one-hour jerk-off session with some aging pervert on the net, he thought, putting the player down next to his computer. 'daddycool' had sent him the i-pod as a 'present', and as he was a nice boy, Justin had promised to repay the good man with a one-on-one session tonight. Just himself and 'daddycool' in the chat, with no one else having access to Justin's very private webcam but his generous sponsor. 

It was almost a year now that the youngster was running his rather popular site, and the income he generated with the monthly fees of his fans made every honest work look like a cheap rip-off. In an age where his friends were working in the cafeteria in the afternoons, he had some hundred perverts paying hard cash to be allowed a small glimpse into his private life. Basically, that meant Justin logged on to the net and switched on his webcam when he wanted to jerk off, allowing all sickos out there to join him as long as they paid. 

He was what the guys in the net affectionately called a 'camboy', and apart from waving his dick at the camera for the general public, it was an open secret that he granted private sessions in return for 'gifts'. 

Like the perfect, white i-pod on his desk. 

Switching on his computer and logging on to his site was a matter of seconds only, the high-end machinery being entirely made up by said 'presents'. As soon as he entered his site, he could see 'daddycool' already waiting for him to appear. Poor, sick, pervert. What a lonely life he had to lead that made him willing to pay real cash to watch a boy strut his stuff via a grainy webcam. 

But Justin didn't care, as long as it was his account the perverts' money ended in. 

'host': 'sweet16' has entered the chatroom

'sweet16': hey, daddy

'daddycool': hey son  
'daddycool': feeling good tonight?

'sweet16': yeah, got a present

Justin picked up the i-pod and held it up for the camera.

'daddycool': :D suits you  
'daddycool': unlike that stuff you are wearing ;-)

'sweet16': you think so? I thought you liked the style ;-)

'daddycool': only on the floor :P

'sweet16': ??

'daddycool': after I talked you out of it ;-)

'sweet16': oh *blush* well then, go right ahead...

'daddycool': as if you little slut could still blush  
'daddycool': when did you last shoot? 

'sweet16': this morning

'daddycool': :-( I hoped for a big load...

'sweet16': where it came from there's more :-D

'daddycool': *drool* is there?  
'daddycool': I'm fucking hard already, how about you?

Justin made a show of hooking a finger inside his pants, peering inside.

'sweet16': looks good

'daddycool': show me  
'daddycool': make me wet

'sweet16': *pout* I thought you wanted to talk me out of my clothes... that all you can come up with?

'daddycool': *grin* didn't say you were supposed to undress to show me  
'daddycool': show me a massive bulge in those baggies  
'daddycool': make me hungry  
'daddycool': make my creative juices flow so I can talk you out of that ridiculous streetwear of yours

'sweet16': *snicker*

Justin draped one leg over the armrest of his desk chair, drawing his baggie pants tight over his crotch. As he was wearing no underwear his dick was now clearly outlined against the fabric.

'sweet16': how about this?

He ran his hand over his dick, outlining it even better.

'sweet16': like what you see?

'daddycool': fucking hot  
'daddycool': so huge  
'daddycool': does your girlfriend know what you do for your pocket money?

'sweet16': naw, she's a frigid bitch  
'sweet16': she'd squeak like a mouse

'daddycool': so then why's she your girlfriend?  
'daddycool': ever had a guy?

'sweet16': been eyeing the football guys... they look tasty  
'sweet16': you're a muscled guy?

'daddycool': lol  
'daddycool': I'm old enough to be your father  
'daddycool': but I'm in a pretty good shape, for my age

'sweet16': cool  
'sweet16': so you're pretty experienced, huh?

'daddycool': you could say so  
'daddycool': :D  
'daddycool': and believe it or not, my member's even longer than yours  
'daddycool': but it has still grown since I was your age, so maybe...  
'daddycool': don't forget your boner, boy. Something like that shouldn't go wasted. 

'sweet16': *grin*  
'sweet16': it won't go away unless I do something about it

Grinning at the camera Justin reached inside his comfortably wide pants and started rubbing his dick.

'daddycool': yes  
'daddycool': work it  
'daddycool': oh you make me so hard  
'daddycool': so hot  
'daddycool': can you feel how hot I am?

'sweet16': tell me how hot you are  
'sweet16': are you rubbing yours as well?

'daddycool': I can hardly breathe watching you like that  
'daddycool': I am wearing only my old denims  
'daddycool': with the stains I made in the last weeks  
'daddycool': many stains ;-)  
'daddycool': each one in your honor  
'daddycool': and I am hard inside them  
'daddycool': like a rod along my leg  
'daddycool': stroking my meat  
'daddycool': making sure I won't come too soon  
'daddycool': what a hot boy you are  
'daddycool': so hot  
'daddycool': what does a hot boy like you need a shirt for, anyway ;-)

'sweet16': I guess you just earned yourself a lost shirt

Making a show of the simple movement Justin pulled his t-shirt over his head and then settled back into the chair, leaning back and stroking his chest in what he had countless times been told via chats like this looked extremely hot.

'daddycool': *stutter*  
'daddycool': gods, you're so hot  
'daddycool': white meat  
'daddycool': firm, smooth, want to cover you with kisses,  
'daddycool': bite your tender skin until it's pink  
'daddycool': make you mine  
'daddycool': have you writhe in my arms  
'daddycool': shivering with lust

'sweet16': *grin*  
'sweet16': I'm sure you say that to all the boys  
'sweet16': you wanna see me shake my dick for you?

'daddycool': shake it, son, shake your meat for me  
'daddycool': show me what you've got  
'daddycool': make me want to lick you off my screen

Justin pulled his pants down enough to expose his dick, took it by the root and let it flop against his belly with a loud smack

'sweet16': a pity you can't hear this  
'sweet16': can you imagine the sound?

'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop*  
'daddycool': the sound of bliss  
'daddycool': ever been fucked up your tight little ass? 

'sweet16': no  
'sweet16': never  
'sweet16': all tight  
'sweet16': I bet you wanna take my cherry, don't you?  
'sweet16': but you'll have to make do with watching me cum for you, daddy

'daddycool': I'd love to show your little pink star how to turn nova, son  
'daddycool': my son  
'daddycool': so hot  
'daddycool': Did you shave your balls for me?

Justin pulled his pants further down, showing the camera his quite hairy balls.

'sweet16': looks like I forgot about that...  
'sweet16': what you gonna do about it, daddy?  
'sweet16': spank me?

'daddycool': you'd love that, son, wouldn't you?  
'daddycool': but you'll have to make do with reading how I jerk off at the sight of your hairy testicles.  
'daddycool': can I buy your panties? 

'sweet16': *grin*  
'sweet16': sure  
'sweet16': but it'll cost you  
'sweet16': won't be easy to explain to my mom where they got to

'daddycool': she's a real bitch, your mom, isn't she?  
'daddycool': but I want them with the stains  
'daddycool': and a pic for me showing how they got stained ;-)  
'daddycool': I am sure you've got another goodie you want in exchange

'sweet16': you bet, just check my list  
'sweet16': and what are you going to do with them?  
'sweet16': sniff them while you wank?  
'sweet16': while you think about ramming your cock up my cute little ass?  
'sweet16': wanna have look at it?

'daddycool': SHOW ME  
'daddycool': wrap it around my dick when I jerk it  
'daddycool': see your cum being swallowed by mine  
'daddycool': show me your sweet little ass,  
'daddycool': show me your bobbing hairy balls  
'daddycool': make me cum, little slut

Grinning Justin got up and took off his pants, then turned around and wiggled his ass at the camera. Then he turned back around and settled into the chair again, rubbing his dick with one hand while he typed with the other.

'sweet16': you make me so hot I can't keep my hands off myself  
'sweet16': it's bloody hard to type when I just wanna get off  
'sweet16': how about you?

'daddycool': have taken my long meat out my pants as well  
'daddycool': couldn't stand it any longer  
'daddycool': working it hard  
'daddycool': I'm all slippery,  
'daddycool': lovedrops flying all over the place  
'daddycool': your dick is so hot  
'daddycool': just like you  
'daddycool': *moan*

'sweet16': you wanna see me come now?

'daddycool': we're only half an hour into my session  
'daddycool': will I get the other half on another day?  
'daddycool': *leer*  
'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop...*

'sweet16': no way  
'sweet16': if you need it now  
'sweet16': you'll get it  
'sweet16': if you can wait a little longer  
'sweet16': so can I

Justin stroked his dick vigorously, now really working up an appetite.

'daddycool': yOu bitch!  
'daddycool': *moan*  
'daddycool': yeah, stroke your meat, little slut  
'daddycool': *leer*  
'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop...*  
'daddycool': eVil  
'daddycool': *moan*  
'daddycool': biTch  
'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop...*

'sweet16': you want it?  
'sweet16': you want my cum?  
'sweet16': tell me you want it  
'sweet16': tell me you want me!

Justin leaned back and concentrated on his dick, watching the screen with rapidly declining interest.

'daddycool': show me your flying boyjuice  
'daddycool': *moan*  
'daddycool': slUt

Giving up typing for the moment, Justin stroked his dick with single minded pleasure. Finding the perfect grip with practiced ease he worked himself closer and closer to cuming, his mouth slightly opened as he felt himself get ready.

'daddycool': yes  
'daddycool': yes  
'daddycool': shoot it  
'daddycool': mess me up  
'daddycool': *moan*

Somehow Justin managed to arch his hips up just in time to make his cum fly out, some of it even splashing onto the camera. It would be a mess to clean up but who cared... With a muffled groan he sank back into the chair, panting for a moment.

'sweet16': oh  
'sweet16': wow  
'sweet16': that was so hot!

'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop...*  
'daddycool': oh... yesssss  
'daddycool': *moan*  
'daddycool': *flop, flop, flop - jerk, spurt, spurt*  
'daddycool': *flop, spurt, spurt*  
'daddycool': *MOAN*  
'daddycool': fuck!  
'daddycool': *splatter*  
'daddycool': what a mess...  
'daddycool': *pant*  
'daddycool': you fucking hot bitch

'sweet16': hehe  
'sweet16': you liked that, didn't you?  
'sweet16': daddy's hot for me  
'sweet16': *moan*

'daddycool': so fucking hot  
'daddycool': hot hot hot  
'daddycool': *shiver*  
'daddycool': good boy  
'daddycool': my son

'sweet16': glad you liked it  
'sweet16': *blows wet kiss*

'daddycool': fucking made me mess up my study  
'daddycool': bitch ;-)  
'daddycool': do your parents know what you're doing at night?

'sweet16': what do you think?  
'sweet16': of course not  
'sweet16': they'd lock me up in a monastery or something

'daddycool': probably they'd be most concerned that some of the perverts came stalking you for real  
'daddycool': one of those poor men you've teased out of their minds with your sweet little cherry

'sweet16': I'm sure my dad would shoot them on the spot  
'sweet16': he's got a shotgun and he knows how to use it

'daddycool': now does he  
'daddycool': bet your daddy's got a big gun, too

'sweet16': *blush*  
'sweet16': uuh...  
'sweet16': I guess

'daddycool': :D :D :D  
'daddycool': Don't tell me you've never looked.  
'daddycool': Well, anyway I think it's about time you go to bed now  
'daddycool': Didn't you have a math test tomorrow?

Justin blinked at the screen in surprise, his heart skipping several beats. He was pretty sure he hadn't mentioned that little tidbit. Feeling his throat constrict he quickly scrolled through the chat, hoping against hope. But just as he had feared there was no mention of any test whatsoever.

How the fucking hell did that pervert on the other side know that?!

'sweet16': what?

'daddycool': your math test. You told me about it yesterday during breakfast  
'daddycool': and close your mouth, I can see you even despite the cum on the camera

It felt like the world was caving in, burying him under a whole planet of rubble. Yesterday at breakfast? Only his mom, his dad and his four year old sister had been present. That left a horribly small circle of suspects. This just couldn't be happening.

The urge to simple switch of the computer as quickly as possible was overwhelming but some perverse sense of curiosity forced Justin to type another word into the chat prompt.

'sweet16': dad?

'daddycool': ;-)

'host': 'daddycool' has left the chatroom


End file.
